Pineapple
by CBloom2
Summary: Just a little hurt/comfort story that popped into my head! Who knew pineapple could cause so much angst!
1. Chapter 1

_How can pineapple make a hurt/angst story? You'll be surprised!_

_Why do we always hurt the characters that we love? Because it's fan fiction!_

_This one has hurt Danny, caring/worried Steve (best combo in my opinion), little bit of Grace and a smattering of Chin, Kono and Mary._

_Not related to any episodes so no real spoilers – hopefully._

_I own no-one – just get them out to play now and again!_

**Pineapple**

Steve checked his watch and turned to where Chin and Kono were pouring over case files, their heads almost touching they were so deep into it.

"Chin! Kono! Wrap it up guys! Let's get outta here! Why should Danny be the only one who gets an early finish?"

The two cousins smiled as they walked towards their boss, "Because he was summoned by a woman…" Chin replied.

"An extremely cute young woman," Kono added.

Steve broke out a smile at the thought of who Danny was seeing. His smile turned to a look of confusion when his friends began to laugh, "What?" he questioned.

"Not only do you have 'a look' brah, - you have 'a smile' too!" Chin explained.

"A sm… you've been hanging round Danny to long!"

Kono decided to join in, "It's true boss. You have a certain smile that only comes out when we talk about Grace."

"I do not!" Steve insisted, although, deep down he knew they were right. He just couldn't help it – she was just so cute and she loved Danny so much. In fact sometimes he felt a little envious of Danny, having Grace, but lately she had been integrated into their five-o family more and more, which pleased Steve no end.

Any retort he had died on his lips when his phone started to ring. He sighed as he reached into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. He hoped it wasn't a new case – not as they were about to leave. He put it to his ear without looking and the caller id, "McGarrett…" he barked into the phone.

"Uncle Steve … is that you?" A small, nervous voice sounded on the other end.

"Grace?" Steve answered, his brows furrowing with concern – mirrored by his two colleagues as he put her on speakerphone, "Grace, why are you calling sweetheart?"

"Uncle Steve – Daddy's been hurt…" They could hear the break in her voice, "Daddy's hurt and I don't know what to do…"

_Going to leave it there for now! Was going to be a one shot but this opening turned out a little longer that I thought it would be. Hope it wasn't to boring!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Just want to say a HUGE thank you to all the reviews and alerts for the first chapter! It was overwhelming! Adds the pressure to this chapter so I hope I don't disappoint! I'm always very nervous about posting.**

**There is a mention of pineapple towards the end of the story – but it's not the main point of it!**

**Anyway here's chapter 2 – hope its ok!**

Pineapple – Chapter 2

Steve immediately felt his heartbeat quicken at the little girls words, the adrenaline starting to flow, "Where are you Grace? Can you tell us what happened?"

All three of them were huddled around Steve's phone, desperate to hear what had happened to their friend. There was a pause before Grace answered, her small voice seeming very far away, "We went to the store – the one at the end of daddy's street. We were just shopping, then daddy took me right to the bottom of the shop, gave me his phone and told me not to move. He said there were some bad men in the shop…so I stayed where he told me…" she hiccupped as she trailed off. Steve could tell that she was trying to hold back the tears – that was enough to send all three of them into action. Chin and Kono gathered up their phones and holstered their guns and in record time they were out of the door and heading for Steve's truck, with Grace still on speaker.

"Gracie, listen to me, you're being very brave – your dad will be so proud of you," he heard a small sniff on the other end. He really needed to get to her…now!

"Grace, is there a grown up there that I can talk to?" He needed to find out exactly what had happened to his partner.

"Yes," the little voice came back to him, "The owner of the store is here…but I don't know if he can talk…he's holding something onto daddy…there's a lot of blood Uncle Steve."

Steve swallowed hard, picturing what the little girl might be seeing.

"Do you think you could try to get him for me sweetheart?" he asked gently, as he placed his phone in the holder on the dash – still on speaker phone – Chin and Kono silent beside him.

They could hear some noises and faint talking on the other end of the line as Steve peeled out of the parking lot, "Hello?" came a new voice.

"Hey, this is Steve McGarrett – Five-O, are you the owner of the store?"

"Yes I am. I'm afraid I may not sound to clear – Grace is holding the phone for me. I'm trying to stop the bleeding – an ambulance is on its way…" Steve glanced at his two friends next to him, both having paled slightly at that statement.

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"It was a hold up. Two guys…didn't see much…they had guns…I think…"

"What about Detective Williams?" Steve was feeling desperate now.

"He was stabbed!"

There was an audible gasp from his right as Kono covered her mouth in shock. Chin's expression hardened and Steve caught his breath, trying to quell the panic that was beginning to rise, "One of them tried to take my son," the owner continued, "I thought they were going to kill him – he's only eight – but Danny tackled the guy and managed to get him away- but he had a knife…" he trailed off as the shock of what happened started to get to him.

Steve felt sick and if he was honest with himself, angry at Danny. His partner was always ranting to him about his 'superhero' complex and now he was lying in a pool of blood after saving someone else's kid! On the other hand, that was so Danny, especially when it came to children. He would always put others first.

His knuckles turned white as he gripped the steering wheel harder to try to control his spiralling emotions, "Thank you – can I speak to Grace again?" he asked, as calmly as he could.

"Hey Uncle Steve…" her voice seemed to be getting quieter.

"Hey sweetheart – I'm sure it looks really scary with your dad just now but he will be fine, I'm sure of it! Now Chin, Kono and I are only about five minutes away so don't you go anywhere until we get to you ok?

"Ok Uncle Steve – I can hear the ambulance now…the ambulance is here daddy."

"Good girl Grace, you keep talking to you dad, he needs to hear your voice. We'll see you in five!" Steve heard the other end of the line click off. He took a deep, steadying breath, "Of all the stupid – he talks about me going in guns blazing…now look…stupid…" Steve mumbled to himself angrily. Chin and Kono looked at each other, concern plain on their faces, but they knew that Steve was only angry because of his real concern for his partner.

They got to the store just as the EMT's were starting to check Danny. Steve screeched to a halt and jumped out of the truck almost before it had stopped moving.

He started running towards the medical personnel but stopped dead for a second when he saw the blood. He'd thought that Grace might have been exaggerating about the blood, but she had not. He suddenly felt like all the air had been pushed from his body. He tried to drag some oxygen in, but it didn't seem to be working. He felt a hand on his back. He turned to see the anxious face of Chin staring back at him, "God, Chin…the blood…" he managed to ground out. Chin nodded grimly, himself not daring to look that way for to long, "Grace needs us brah and Danny needs us to be strong for Grace."

Steve nodded, "Uncle Steve!" He heard above the melee of people gathered round Danny. Grace appeared by Kono but left her side as soon as she saw Steve. She launched herself into his arms. He gathered her up with an arm wrapped tightly around her small body and a hand to the back of her head. He could feel her shaking slightly so he tried to comfort her the best he could, "Shh, it's going to be ok…your dad's going to be ok…shh…"

Grace just clung to Steve's neck not wanting to let go for anything.

Steve wanted to see Danny but he didn't want to make Grace look at her injured father again, "Honey, I want to go see your dad, but I know that you'll not want to see him hurt again, so will you stay with Uncle Chin and Aunt Kono for a little while and I'll be back in a few minutes?"

Grace leaned back to look at him and he could see the fear in her eyes, "I will only be a few minutes I promise!" He insisted.

She thought for a minute, and then nodded her head. Steve passed her to Chin who took her to Steve's truck.

Steve took a steadying breath as he reached his fallen partner. He didn't look to bad, he thought, apart from the pool of blood around him, "How is he?" he asked the EMT nearest to him, half afraid of the answer.

"He's lost a lot of blood and he'll need surgery, but I'm hopeful…" he drifted off as they loaded Danny onto a gurney. Steve stepped forward and placed a hand on Danny's covered chest, just wanting to feel the movement of his breathing – proof of life, "We need to go Commander."

Steve nodded, "We'll follow," he commented as he watched them wheel him away.

**So that was chapter 2. Not completely happy with it but it moves the story on!**

**Hope it's not to awful – I'm always nervous when I post a new chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm being really generous and posting two chapters tonight (it is tonight in UK) but I'm not posting final chapter until probably Saturday as I want to gauge the response to chapters 2&3 first as I am a nervous poster!**

**So here's chapter 3 – Rachel pops up in this one. It's only a short one, explanation at the bottom. Hope its ok!**

Pineapple – Chapter 3

An hour later, Steve, Chin, Kono and an exhausted Grace were sat in a family waiting area, doing just that – waiting – something Steve was not very good at - at all. Grace was sat on his knee, with her head tucked under his chin as she stared sadly at the floor. He found himself stroking the little girls silky, long hair – it seemed to comfort both of them.

Suddenly the silence was shattered by to arrival of Rachel, Danny's ex-wife, "Grace, sweetheart! Are you alright?" She dashed over to Steve and plucked Grace from his grasp – leaving him feeling oddly empty. He stood up and held Rachel's arms, "She's fine. They've given her a once over…she's just exhausted," he explained to the irate parent.

"I can't believe it! All this way and he still finds trouble," Rachel babbled angrily, but Steve could see the worry on her face for her ex-husband.

"He didn't find trouble mummy," Grace explained, "He save a little boys life! He saved him from some bad men…" She insisted as tears began to fall down her face again.

"Shh, I'm sorry darling – he's very brave – I'm just worried," she replied, wiping her daughter's tears away, "Have you heard anything yet?" She asked, turning to look at Kono and Chin, "No not yet," Chin replied anxiously.

"Grace was very brave Rachel. She called us and she helped out at the shop…" Kono told her mum.  
>"Daddy will be very proud of you," Rachel told Grace, which made the little girl smile, "Come on pumpkin, let's get you home…"<p>

"No! I want to see Danno!" Grace cried, causing Steve to flinch at the use of the nickname. Steve placed his hand on Grace's back, as she was still in her mother's arms, "Grace, listen to me, we don't know how long it will take for the doctors to be done with your dad – even then he probably won't be awake until tomorrow. If I know your dad, if he sees you all tired and grumpy, he'll get grumpy too!"

"Then you and he will start arguing again…"

There was a ripple of laughter, "Yeah…"

"Are you staying Uncle Steve? Cos dad'll be mad if you're tired and grumpy too."

The little girl never ceased to amaze the adults with how well she knew them.

Steve smile and nodded, "I'm going to stay until I've seen the doctor – and then I can call you with the good news! But you have to promise me that you'll get some sleep ok?"

Grace nodded her head, "I will. But you've got to promise that _you'll _get some sleep too – after you've called me!"

"Of course I will," he reassured, as he planted a kiss on her head.

Then he looked at Rachel, "As soon as you know anything…" she insisted. Steve nodded his confirmation.

Rachel turned and walked towards the door, "Uncle Steve – tell daddy that Gracie loves her Danno!" She smiled as they left.

That simple declaration of her love for her father almost broke Steve there and then. A quick glance to his team mates' glassy eyes revealed their same feelings.

He slumped down into a chair – head in hands, rubbing the back of his neck, "What's taking them so long?"

Chin couldn't help but smile at the comment, "You never have been any good at waiting…"

Steve chuckled, "Who have you been talking to?"

Suddenly the door opened to reveal the doctor who had been working on their partner and friend…

**I know it's only short, but I felt that if I put it with the next chapter then it would be to long. I hope I was right. I'm sure you will tell me if I did the right thing or not! Ha!**

**So next chapter will be the last.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I just want to take this opportunity to say a huge thank you to everyone who has read this story and reviewed or put it on alerts! As I have mentioned before I am a nervous poster so it really means a lot that you take the time to read and review. Because I have had such a good response to the story I am posting this chapter today (its Friday in UK) instead of the promised Saturday.**

**So much for a short story! Started as a one shot – became a two shot – now its 4 chapters long!**

**This is the final chapter – not a lot of excitement, just character stuff really - the pineapple element is revealed at the end – hope it's not too much of a disappointment!**

**Still don't own any of them – just dust them off now and again – usually to hurt them! Ha ha!**

Pineapple – Chapter 4

Sunlight snaked its way through the slits in the blinds of the stark hospital room, heralding the start of another day.

Steve straightened up in his uncomfortable chair trying to ease his tired muscles. He stood up slowly and massaged his back as he took a step towards the head of the bed.

Danny was still out for the count, and had been all night. Steve knew this for a fact because he had barely shut his eyes all night.

He looked down at his sleeping friend, resisting the urge to move a stray lock of blonde hair that had fallen onto his forehead. He didn't feel as tense as he had done the night before, due to the fact that the doctor had assured them that none of Danny's internal organs had been compromised and that although he had lost a lot of blood, the wound had been cleaned and sutured properly so there was no reason why he wouldn't make a full recovery – although he would be very tired for a while due to the blood loss, "Come on Danny, wake up, it's not natural you being this quiet…"

A small smile graced his lips at the thought of Danny's usual demeanour. He couldn't resist the urge any longer and gently moved the lock of hair from is forehead, shaking his head as he did so, "If you could see this partner – I'm sure you'd have something to say!"

He left his hand on Danny's head for a fraction of a second longer than he should. He couldn't explain it but it helped him feel grounded when he could feel his partner, living and breathing.

Then he made his way to the window to catch a glimpse of the outside world. He had spent a lonely night by Danny's bedside after sending Chin and Kono home with a promise to call them if he woke up. After the doctor had shared the good news, Steve had immediately called Rachel, who was very happy to hear the news and promised she would tell Grace straight away.

He heard the door 'swoosh' open and the nurse who had been in during the night entered, "You still awake?" she admonished, just as she had done each time she'd been in to check on Danny.

Steve smothered a grin; "I'm making up for sleepy head over there…" he drifted off as he watched her administrations. When she had finished he knew he didn't have to ask, "He's doing great," She insisted.

"Why is he still asleep?" Steve sounded like a petulant child, even to his own ears.

"He lost a lot of blood. His body is resting while it replenishes – he'll wake up soon," she explained.

"I'm off duty now, so hopefully you won't be here when I get back tonight…you'll be sleeping!" She smiled kindly at the tall man.

He couldn't help but reciprocate, "Someone will be here!" He insisted.

"Oh I don't doubt that!" She chuckled as she left the room.

Alone again with the sleeping man, Steve took one last look out of the window then reclaimed his uncomfortable chair at the side of the bed.

"Hey you slept at all?" A voice from behind startled him. He spun around in defensive mode, "Easy tiger, it's only me."

He relaxed when he realised that it was his sister standing just through the door.

"What are you doing here?" He asked in surprise.

"Can't a sister look after her brother once in a while? I've brought breakfast…" She revealed a bag with two large cups of coffee.

"Just what the doctor ordered."

"Figured…bet you haven't eaten all night?" Steve looked sheepish, "You look like hell big brother, you ok?"

Steve sighed as he ran a hand through his dishevelled hair, "I'm tired – I couldn't sleep – I needed to be here when he woke up," he glanced towards his partner.

Mary caught a glimpse of something on her brothers' face – something she'd never seen before, but she couldn't explain what.

"How is he?" She asked as Steve turned back to face her.

"He's gong to be fine – just need him to wake up…" he finished quietly while removing the lid off his coffee cup.

Mary looked at him with surprise on her face, "You know I've known you my whole life, obviously, but I've never seen you like this about anyone before – not even you SEAL buddies."

"What do you mean?" Steve asked confused.

"I don't know what it is – I can't describe it – I mean I get that you're worried about him and all…but…" Mary trailed off as she tried to make sense of what she was saying.

"What are you talking about Mary?"

"I don't know it's like there's a really deep bond between you. You're not 'you' when something happens to Danny. Even with Grace, you're so good with her and you know nothing about kids! Chin and Kono told me how you helped her last night…I'm not making much sense am I?"

Steve suddenly found the floor very interesting. He couldn't meet his sisters' eyes, "You're right, I've never had a partner like him. He's such a good cop – a good father – a good man. He keeps me grounded, keeps me alive half the time…I can't imagine…" Steve stopped as he felt stinging in his eyes. Mary, who had pulled up a chair next to her brother, reached over and touched his arm. Steve did glance up at her then – a lone tear coursing down his cheek. Mary couldn't help but wipe it away. This is what Danny had done for Steve – made him human again after years of being told not to feel anything.

Steve cleared his throat, "When I saw him Mary…laid out on the floor…blood leaking out of him…" He put his head in his hands, "God Mary, I thought that was it! I thought I'd lost him…" He began to rub the back of his head in a familiar sign to Mary of the distress this was causing her brother.

"You don't get rid of me that easily Steven…" a voice penetrated that distress.

Steve spun round and jumped out of the chair in one movement, which caused the man in the bed to emit a small chuckle, "Super SEAL strikes again."

Both Steve and Mary, who had joined him, gazed down at the stricken man, "How you doing partner?"

Danny gave Steve a 'what a dumb question' look which Steve acknowledged with a nod, "Tired…" he managed.

"Doc says you'll be tired for a while. You lost a lot of blood…but it's all good now."

Danny smiled and nodded slightly as his eyes began to drift closed again. Suddenly he opened them looking straight at Steve, "Grace – Is she ok? Where is she…?"

Steve laid a hand on Danny's chest, "She's fine, worried about you, but otherwise fine. She called me …from the shop," he shuddered as he remembered hearing the little girl tell him that her daddy had been hurt, "Steve?" A concerned voice broke through his thoughts, "She was very brave…she told me to tell you that Grace loves her Danno…"

He stopped when he saw Danny's eyes fill with tears. He patted his shoulder gently in acknowledgement of his feelings.

When Danny got himself back together, he looked more exhausted that when he'd woken up, "You'd better rest now…" Steve advised.

Danny was mumbling something that Steve couldn't quite make out, "What? Danny what is it?"

Danny turned to his voice, his eyes half closed, "Grace wanted pineapple to put on her pizza – I'm sure she was doing it on purpose! Can you believe it? I was stabbed because I was shopping for pineapple! Another reason for me to hate pineapple!"

He closed his eyes as sleep reclaimed him – oblivious to the hysterical laughter that filled his room.

**So that's it! The pineapple part wasn't very exciting – but you just know that if Grace wanted pineapple then Danny would get her pineapple and they ended up being in the wrong place at the wrong time! Do you think Steve was out of character there? Hmm I'm not sure!**

**Hope it didn't disappoint! Hopefully back soon with more stories – take care xx**


End file.
